


Strangers

by jedjubeed



Series: Untitled [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fights, LMAO, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, bad relationships, hint hint, i will also get into the referenced camp later, ill get into the "scandal" later, referenced/implied past torture, they fight, this one can't really be read platonically?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedjubeed/pseuds/jedjubeed
Summary: Grillby and Gaster get into a fight, and Grillby says something he probably shouldn't have.(Set after Semi.)





	

“It’s always something with you, Gaster, I swear. I’m sick of this bullshit,” He snapped curtly, tossing the day’s newspaper down into the other male’s lap, the headline reading  _ Workplace Scandal with Dr. W. D. Gaster _ . 

 

“Darling, I told you, you have  _ got _ to stop reading that braindead drivel.” He didn’t even look at the newspaper, he was a bit busy reading his own book. He already knew what it said, however. “It’s just media trying to get  good story out of what never was.”

 

“It’s been a headline on plenty of papers, I’m starting to believe it’s not so fake.”

 

“It is simply rumor. After malfunction at CORE, everybody think it is true. If I were having affair, you would be the first to know.” 

 

“Gaster, I’m serious. Stop treating all this as a joke.”

 

“Grillby, you treat many thing as joke. I warned you of these, you tell me you are fine with it! If you are not fine with media, then you should be leaving! I know you do not want, I do not either, but I warned already of you.”

 

“Yeah, you warned me that media might be all over me, but you never said they’d accuse you of having an affair!  I’m sick of you brushing all of this off- I’m sick of you! God, you’re never around, and when you  _ are,  _ there’s always talk about this, and then you  _ take it out on me!” _ Gaster shut his book and set it aside, standing up. 

 

“Yes, yes, I know where you are to go with this-” 

 

“And that’s another thing- whenever I try and bring it up to you, you always brush it off! What do you expect me to do? Because I have  _ no fucking clue,” _ Grillby continued, cutting Gaster off. “Yes, I understand you’re the Royal Scientist, but there have been constant rumors about this, I seriously don’t know if they’re rumors at all.”

 

“And if I were telling you they are not rumors, you would do what?” Grillby didn’t respond. “Come on, you like yelling! Tell me what to do if I told.”

 

“Shut up, Gaster,” Grillby finally growled. The anger seemed to be directed more at himself than at Gaster.

 

“Come, Grillby, be proving wrong of me! Say what your mind is saying.”

 

“I said shut up, okay? You always make things worse when you keep talking! Honestly, that’s probably where this scandal thing  _ came from,  _ just your sheer inability to shut the hell up. It’s probably what got you in that camp in the first place!” As soon as Grillby stopped talking, he knew he’d gone somewhere he shouldn’t have. Gaster’s gaze fell to the floor, his expression blank.

 

“...yes. I am sure you are regretting saving me, then? They did say they would be killing me quickly. Better dying as a hero than living as a  _ failure _ , no?” Gaster glanced back up to Grillby as he spoke. There was something in his expression, resentment maybe. Not at Grillby, he knew Gaster, he knew Gaster would never purposely harm him. Not like Grillby would do to him.

 

It occurred to Grillby how horrible he was for Gaster.

 

“Wing, that’s- I didn’t-”

  
“Did not what? Mean to say it?” Gaster walked over to the coathanger by the door to grab his cloak, throwing it over his shoulders. “I wouldn’t like to inquire why you are saying it, then.” Grillby didn’t turn to look at him. He didn’t try to argue further, just stood there silently as Gaster walked out.


End file.
